Vague
by 525300887039
Summary: Touka tells Haise that she likes someone, and Haise desperately wants to know who he is. He doesn't know why, but deep inside, he knows the reason why he wants to know.


**_Author's Notes:_**

Eyy yooo! I wrote this based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Whipped this up in a jiffy but I hope you enjoy reading this short fic! ;D

* * *

"I think I like someone."

Haise felt a sudden surge of electricity passing through his body. Somehow, he felt panicked. He has been friends with Kirishima ever since coming to :re, the coffee shop. To be honest, it feels as if she was partially the reason why he comes back to the shop over and over again. And of course, there are other reasons too.

Most of the time during his visits, he reads the books on the shelves. And that prompts Kirishima to approach him, and somewhat they converse for a short period of time.

"You like… someone?" he asks for confirmation, though he's sure she said it clearly. She is glancing up, obviously thinking about the person she likes. Her cheeks are tinted with rosy color.

"I think so," she answers, seemingly unsure. But her flushed cheeks tell otherwise.

"Who is it?" Haise suddenly asks. Kirishima looks at him, surprised; as if she had offended him. He clears his throat and retreats to his original posture. He doesn't know why, but his heart is beating so fast like… he's afraid that—that Kirishima likes someone else.

"Are you okay, Sasaki?" she squints at him a little, her expression a little worried. "You look… troubled."

"N-Not at a-all!" he denies, but it's clear in his voice that he isn't alright. Kirishima smiles, and turns away, as if suppressing a laugh.

"Well, it certainly looks like you aren't," she faces him again.

"I told you I'm alright…" he says once again. He brings his cup up his mouth, sipping coffee, and that's when he realized that he's trembling. He puts the cup down gently so Kirishima doesn't notice his nervousness.

"So?" he asks, crossing his arms and not looking at her.

Kirishima tilts her head a little bit. "So… what?"

He looks at her. "How is he? Is he nice?"

"Oh. You're talking about _that_ person. Well…" she looks away and smiles, seemingly thinking of words to string together to describe the person she just mentioned. Haise waits in anticipation.

"Well, he's kind, and nice, and he seems responsible."

"What does he look like? Is he good looking?" he asks more.

"He looks kind of weird, but yeah, he looks good. Very charming," she describes with enthusiasm, which makes Haise's emotions swell up.

"Is he your type?"

"What? Of course, he's my type! If he isn't, then why would I like him?" she laughs wholeheartedly.

Haise's cheeks burned. _Why would I even ask that?_ he thinks. _What a dumb idiot I am._

"Is he a great person?" he asks again.

Kirishima looks at him, smiling. "Hooohh, why are you asking anyway?"

"I'm j-just a little c-curious, you know…" he says, looking away. _Why do I feel so embarrassed?_

"Oh, do you want to know who he is?" Kirishima asks, and that gets his attention.

"I don't know. I'm just a little curious, you know. Besides, will you even tell me?" he says, sure that she won't tell him. But her answer surprises him.

She laughs. "It seems like you want to know him that badly! Well, maybe I can tell you who that person is."

"R-Really?" Haise couldn't believe his ears.

"On one condition," she says. "Close your eyes first."

"Uhm, why should I close my eyes first?" he asks,

She crosses her arms and lifts one eyebrow. "You don't want to know?"

"Well…"

"Then, close your eyes."

Haises blinks. "Okay, if that's what you say." _I feel so desperate doing this._

He closes his eyes as he waits in anticipation. _What reason does she have for having me close my eyes before she tells me about the person she likes?_

"Maybe she'll whisper it to me because she's shy to show her face saying his name," he mutters under his breath. _Yeah, that's probably it._ He waits to feel her breathing in his ear.

But somehow, he doesn't feel it. All of sudden, he feels a warm, soft feeling against his lips.

She's kissing him. And with that, he already knows the answer to his question.


End file.
